An After Christmas Story
by Curvuto
Summary: i hope you like this story, its what happens after christmas is over with, and i don't think its finished, i'll work on it later


HEY!! This is an after Christmas story. It has some funny parts but its mostly just general type stuff with a romantic ending. Well enjoy.

Goku was helping Gohan take down the tree. Gohan was removing the ornaments, "Hey Gohan be careful with those ornaments they're old". "Really" Holding one of the angels "where did you get it" "This are frosted crystal, I got these the first Christmas that your mom and I were married". "Neat so they're about 10 years old" "About" "what about these" Gohan said holding what looked like a carved angel with intricately done wings and halo. "Ox King got us that one when you were born" "Somebody musta took a long time to make this, it says on the bottom that is was hand made" "Yeah". They finished with the tree and put it out. "Now we need to package these so they won't get hurt" "right dad" "go get some bubble wrap" 

He came back with an armload and they started wrapping all of the ornaments on the tree one by one. "All the ornaments on the tree were so delicate" "yeah most of them are" The colored balls were hand blown mercury glass. The little teddy bears and the angels and reindeer was all hand blown colored glass and the angel on the tree was crystal. "About how much are these worth" About that time Chi-Chi came in. "Hey mom about how much is some of this stuff worth" 

"Well alot of that stuff was custom made" "which means" "Which means that there isn't one in the entire world like it" "Wow". 

Knock Knock on the door.

"Who in the world" as Goku got up and went to the door. "Hi Vegeta whatcha doing here" Vegeta was wearing new clothes to. He had some black jeans and a white tank top with a black long sleeve shirt. "you wanna fight" "Umm" "It's a yes or no question" "Hey Vegeta why don't you come in while I change" "fine". Goku was in a long sleeve shirt and jeans (not fighting clothes, actually they were from the GAP). 

Vegeta made his to the couch and sat down and looked at Chi-Chi carefully packaging the ornaments in boxes. "Why are you doing that so carefully they're just ornaments" "Some of these ornaments are one of a kinds and extremely rare" "Like what". Chi-Chi unwrapped the angel for the top of the tree "This was made special, didn't Bulma have any ornaments made special" "How I am supposed to know" "you live there" "Tell her that," he said turning around. 

Chi-Chi finished packing the ornaments Goku came in Chi-Chi got up and grabbed Goku's arm and led him out. " I think Bulma and Vegeta are having problems" "What could it be about" "I don't know maybe you should talk to him" "I'll try" Goku had on a new fighting gi. It was a burgundy shirt under a black ki with the same symbols on it with black pants and black shoes. "C'mon Kakarott, I'm getting tired of you clowning around" "what's your problem Vegeta, I mean you're in a worse mood that usual, What's up". "None of your business" "We're sparring here, were fighting for fun we're not fighting for real" "YOU might not be but I AM" "I'm not moving till you tell me what's going".

Vegeta let out various attacks but Goku stayed true to his word. He didn't move an inch. Vegeta stood there out of breath trying to get him to move and attack. "You wanna say something or you just wanna keep trying" "Fricking Kakarott" Vegeta kept on for an hour but Goku didn't move he blocked the attacks but he stayed still, then again Vegeta wasn't trying to hard either. "Why are you so worried about my life Kakarott" "Cuz I'm your friend and that's one of the things friends do" "What, stick their noses in other people's business" "no help". "What makes you think I need help" "What was all that stuff you said to Chi-Chi supposed to mean" "What are you talking about" "When Chi-Chi was talking to you" Vegeta didn't say anything he just flew off. He flew to the big lab Bulma had behind the house and past the pool. There was a driveway leading from the left of the house all the way past the pool to the lab. 

Since she kicked him out, he had made himself at home in of the space ships. Chi-Chi was inside talking Bulma. "Hey Chi-Chi you some of the spice tea I made" "Sure" "Goku helped me put up the Christmas and take down the tree and I'm just tired". "Where is Goku" "I think he Vegeta are sparring" "oh" She said in a despised sounding tone (you know like a yucky sounding "oh") "What's that supposed to mean" "what's what supposed to mean" "You sounded like" "Nothing" Baby Trunks started crying. Bulma went upstairs and about 5 minutes later she came down with him still crying. "Here chi-chi take and see if he'll stop crying" "Is he wet" "no" "maybe he's hungry" "I fed him 30 minutes ago" "well where's Vegeta" "How am I supposed to know" in a upset tone. "Well when Gohan started crying like this when he was little it meant he wanted his daddy" 

Bulma called down to the lab 

The phone rings at the lab

Vegeta answers the phone that is at the lab.

"GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!! 

Vegeta hangs up the phone

He flew to the house and went in the back door and the second he did... "Vegeta get this child right now!!!!" Vegeta walked over and picked him up and he stopped crying. Bulma and Chi-Chi sighed relief. "I told you when Gohan cried like that he wanted his daddy" 

"He doesn't do this" Vegeta said 

"Ever?" Chi-Chi asked 

"Well when he hasn't seen me in a while he does this" Vegeta walked into the computer room, and out of Bulma's sight. there was a recliner in there. "Thank Kami he left" "What's going on between you two" Bulma started to leave "Bulma" "Vegeta acted like a MAJOR asshole Christmas eve, I mean more than usual" Vegeta walked in and stared talking "so that's why you kicked me out" "I think I'd better go" Chi-Chi said and left. 

Vegeta walked over to the counter and sat down. "Well atleast I know why you kicked me out, next time this kid starts crying like this, I'm not taking him unless you let me back in" and handed Trunks to Bulma and the second he did he started hollering to the top of his little lungs. Vegeta started walking to the back door. "VEGETA" "what" OK YOU CAN COME IN" "I'm already in" "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN" She was doing her best to yell above Trunks. "Ok, but I'm in the computer room," He said taking trunks. "What" "I'm staying in the computer room" "why" "Cuz, you didn't let me back in cuz you wanted me, you let me in to keep the kid from crying". "Wanted you, ofcourse not" and went up stairs. "THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID CHRISTMAS EVE". 

He heard a thump and then he saw Bulma come down with a what-did-you-say look on her face. "YOU are mad cuz I wasn't in the mood Christmas Eve" "not cooperating is classified as being a major asshole" "Cooperating! doing it against my will is cooperating" "doing what I say when I say so IS cooperating" "And besides I wasn't allowed inside my house on Christmas Day, I don't think I want to be in a house with somebody like that" He said with a smirk. "Get that stupid looking smirk off your face" "Wanna help" "No, do it your own self ". "But Bulma dearest you aren't going deny your husband some much needed help are you" "no Vegeta I'll gladly call the paddy wagon on you". Smirk disappearing he said "That's not the kind of help I was talking about" "that may not be the kind of help you want but that's the kind of help you need". Vegeta used his superspeed to get right infront of her. "What the..." before she could get out the rest of it she was giving a really nice kiss". 

There. That's it. That's the end. Oh and by the way I was listening to Linkin Park's "One step closer" while I was writing this. And I was listening to //\\//SYNC while editing it. I got through almost the whole CD when I got through. I didn't realize how many mistakes were in this story, but it was written and posted in about an hour so what do you expect. Just thought you'd like to know what I was thinking or listening while I was working. I need to give credit to my helper Omaha she did the ending and helped with some other parts. Omaha is a Vegeta fan (personally I think he sucks) her email is 

beefandgravy@yahoo.com

my email is 

linkinpark_cypresshill@hotmail.com


End file.
